You've Got A Choice
by marvindamartian
Summary: One shot. Ginny reflects on what really happened with Tom in the Chamber, R for suggested rape. Not too happy.


Author's Note: I have no idea whatsoever really possessed me to write this one shot, but I did and here it is. Most of my inspiration came from just the story Le Gin De Sedousaint Diabolique (ermmm, yeah I don't speak French) which is an awesome story and has a good sequel. But anyways, I just got to thinking, what the hell really did happen in the Chamber? And if something bad did happen, what were the consequences? Don't worry, no nasty descriptions, just hints, the whole thing's rather vague.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own, blah blah, J.K. Rowling, blah. It's late and I'm tired. Lemme alone.  
  
You've Got A Choice  
  
She cringed as she stirred the potion, leaning as far away from it as she could. It was repulsive, vile, a sickly sweet overly flowered smell combined with a blood red creamy liquid. She shivered at the color. Funny how some people could go for weeks, months even without seeing lots of blood. It had become so familiar to her.  
  
There was a small poof from the contents of the worn cauldron, before it gave off a thick cloud of bright purple smoke. It was ready.  
  
She grabbed the cup next to her and dipped it in, careful not to touch her fingers to the liquid. She was just about to bring it to her lips when she paused for a second-just a second.  
  
Vaguely, she wondered if there were any other options. Maybe it wouldn't turn out evil, and she'd actually love it. She almost laughed. Almost a month along, already almost showing, and she referred to it as it. But then again, considering its genes...  
  
She bit her lip. You've got a choice, she thought to herself resolutely. You can either drink this and spend the rest of your life haunted, or you can dump this stupid potion down the drain and go back to your room. Maybe Mum'll let you get home schooled. She'll understand.  
  
Almost as soon as she thought that she gave a dry sob. There were no more tears, there couldn't be, she had cried out everything in her, till even her bones felt tired and weary from weeping. But she had every reason to sob. This was a young girl's nightmare, it had been for months now. It was horrifying to think about, the kind of story that made you cover your mouth with shock and sit back, shuddering till you could push it to the back of your mind and forget. But she couldn't. She wasn't so lucky. She had with her a constant reminder. Each morning of waking up to nausea was a reminder, each stomach pain or sudden pang of hunger. She put the glass down and tucked her hair behind her ear. She could pinpoint the exact time she had first thought about doing this. It had actually been during one of her hunger pains.  
  
::Flashbacks::  
  
She sat down at Gryffindor table with a sigh. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, as usual, but by ducking her head and not speaking to anyone, no one really noticed. Down the table, her brother was laughing with Harry and Hermione. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Had he forgotten her that quickly? Or worse, did he know and was shunning her?  
  
She shook her head slightly. No, if he knew she'd be home by now, that was impossible. She focused on her breakfast instead. She didn't want to eat but her stomach was growling furiously. She felt a sudden anger. Why was this stupid thing taking control of her? If she didn't want to eat, she bloody wouldn't and it would just have to die wouldn't it?  
  
Her eyes widened and her hand clutching the glass of pumpkin juice trembled. That was it. She almost shivered with delight at the prospect. Well, she couldn't do it by not eating, but surely, somehow, she'd find some kind of potion or charm that would work.  
  
For not the first time, she blessed magic and all its possibilities.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
She felt a slight stirring in her stomach and barely had time to rush to the nearest empty stall before what little she had eaten rushed back up. She leaned against the toilet, sunken to her knees, shaking and crying softly. It had happened. Every time she opened up one memory, it was like a dam. All the others came rushing back.  
  
She remembered back to that night, that one night that had changed her life forever. No matter what she did, she'd always be haunted.  
  
It was odd though. The main things that flashed back to her immediately were so abstract. The things that made her break down in tears randomly could be so regular and normal.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
She was in the Chamber. He had been gone for a long time now, having left as soon as he was finished with her. Remembering back to random stories, she had lain still, playing dead, though she doubt she had fooled him, especially with the periodic convulsions as realization set in.  
  
When she was positive he was gone, and not coming back, she dared to peek her head above the safe circle of her bare arms. Off in the corner, was her dress. It was second hand, so the pink was rather faded, but it had been clean, and now it was dirty and wet, with rips throughout the worn cotton. She crawled over to it sadly, and shrugged it on, fingering the rips sadly. It was ruined.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
She shuddered involuntarily, in remembrance. That set her mind. She couldn't live with another one of him in the world. She stalked to the cauldron quickly, and downed the vile potion in three gulps. It burned as it went down-burning out all evil, she thought to herself. Burn it out, burn it out, burn it out, she chanted to herself, eyes screwed shut against the pain. When the potion was completely down, and all that remained was a slight after taste, she straightened from the sink and smiled a bit. She was free.  
  
Later as she was walking back towards her room, she saw an older student wink disgustingly at her, practically leering as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Looking good Ginny," he said with a smirk, running his tongue over his teeth lewdly.  
  
She turned her head away from him and sprinted to the nearest bathroom and threw up till there was nothing left, and the only product of her heaves were salty tears.  
  
***  
  
There it is. And no, there won't be any more. I like how this turned out, and I'm keeping it this way.  
  
^_~ MARVINDAMARTIAN 0.O 


End file.
